Snow to Spring
by Mitoia D
Summary: They are different. It's just like sky and earth. But they tied together... in a bond. It's when Gokudera sees Haru as a girl... /5986 oneshot/ Valentine Fic! My first english fic... RnR please!


Genre: Romance/Fluff?

Pairing: 5986!

Rating: K+

-

**Snow to Spring**

_Story by Mitoia._

_Original work by Akira Amano._

-

-

**1. Miura Haru**

Becoming Sawada Tsunayoshi's future wife.

Thus the word she's always says to all her friends. Loudly. All time. With smile and pride. And extreme spirit...

And of course, she was a loud girl. Hyperactive, super sadistic, and talkative girl. And hmm... she was quite far from feminime.

Her messy-black hair were always be shown in ponytail. Then, her dark brown eyes were always shining bright, as the symbol of her spirit. Super-extreme spirit, eh? And with her athletic body, that just looked like a boy, she never showed any feminime acts, except keeping her weight from overweight. Ah, don't forget about her clumsiness around Sawada Tsunayoshi (although it's also far away from feminime... in reality.)

Since she entered the mafia world—because of Tsunayoshi (or Reborn?) and she involved to those cruel and full of blood situations, she has never felt guilty. She was always acts strong. She was always becomes interested to those mafia things, only because of one thing: becoming Sawada Tsunayoshi's future wife. And of course becoming number-oned mafia boss' wife.

But, was it become her goal again after she entered Ten Years Later world?

Yes, before she met an octopus-head boy face-to-face.

* * *

**2. Gokudera Hayato**

He has never had a close relationship before he met Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Why? Because his world before was too cruel that he wouldn't share to anyone. His world was demonic world. Full of fear. Full of explosion.

But he didn't felt frightened, although only a little. He wasn't afraid. It's because he didn't worry of anything. Because he was alone.

But it turned to 'no' when he met Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He became afraid if his boss and partners injured or something like that. He started to worrying his friends. He became afraid if his family became shattered.

Yes, he was always dedicate himself as Vongola 10th's right-hand man. He was so loyal with his boss, although it looked possessive. It was his way to protect his family from any danger.

As a guardian, he was afraid of nothing outside his family. Even his past. Even his 'real family'. Even his sister... although he had a phobia of his sister's face.

And although he was in the death-willing condition, he wasn't afraid. He didn't want anyone destructed his family from peacefulness. Plus, he was a Vongola guardian. It was his duty to keep his family from destruction, although must be paid by death. It was his duty for helping his boss to fight for his family's existence. Helping his boss for improving Vongola. Helping the boss for... hey, he is possessive enough, isn't he?

Until he met that hyperactive girl, then.

-

* * *

-

Both of their world were different.

World that full of brightness and world that full of darkness.

It's just like sky and earth. It's quite far.

That's why, they couldn't be allied, from their point of view.

Gokudera Hayato would see Miura Haru as a hyperactive girl, an annoying loud-mouth girl. Miura Haru would see Gokudera Hayato as a super-destructive boy, an annoying bad-mouth boy.

But actually, they have a same thing, due to their point of view.

Annoying mouth.

-

* * *

-

It was February. When the snows started to melt.

The temperature was just same as those days before, pretty cold.

Miura Haru was sitting on a bench at Namimori Park. She was alone. She even didn't know why she came there. It was only because finally she had free time, and she was getting bored at home. And there was no other place she could visited except this park.

Few days before, she felt stressed. Her school time always full of examination. Started from the school final exam until school entrance test. She was so interested to entrance Namimori High, since Sawada Tsunayoshi would entrance that school too.

_It's still so cold... _she mumbled to herself. The wind blazed smoothly so she could feel it for a long time. She closed her eyes, sighing. It had been a long time she didn't go for a refreshing. Her brain was full of school lessons before. She did some Spartan-like studies, so she could entrance Nami-High.

It was afternoon. The lamps started to be turned on. Including the lamps at the right side of Haru's bench. Of course, the air was getting colder. "Coooold..." She crossed her hand in front of her chest, holding herself. She rubbed her hand on her arm.

Suddenly, she smelled cigarette smoke coming from her back. And also something smelled like used-dynamite's explosion. She turned her face to her back, making sure it was him.

"Gokudera?! What the hell you are doing here?!" asked her loudly.

"Searching for fresh air... anything weird?" That silver-haired boy answered with arrogantly, just like as usual.

She sighed again. But she couldn't restrain his cigar smokes. "Could you please..." She coughed. "...put off your cigarette?"

"Trying to act calm?" Gokudera, actually was surprised if the girl sitting on the bench was Haru. But he still tried to act cool.

Haru was getting angry, when Gokudera turned his face to Haru. "You're..."

"Actually I'm surprised that you're here right now." Gokudera stopped the angry words from Haru. "It's just like... a present?"

Haru looked on Gokudera's face sharply. "Hahiiiii?" She was surprised, with Gokudera's last word. Her face turned into red, like a boiled crab.

Gokudera scratched his face with his right forefinger. "Am I wrong?" then, he turned his face into Haru. "Hey! Why the hell your face..." Gokudera blushed too, but, his face showed angry.

The calendar noticed, it was 14 February.

You should know it then.

There was so many couples at the place that day. Most of them were high-schoolers. They were brand-new couple. It was not full of couple, so it didn't disturb that two. Fortunately, they were in silence. They only heard wind blazed. The situation was like a pause.

Far away the centre of Namimori, some girls gave chocolates to her boyfriends. They were so sweet and cute. The girl gave the chocolate to the boy with blushed face. The boy only dazed, and scratched his face with his forefinger. It was so innocent.

But could we use 'innocent' word to those two brats?

They were too rude from 'innocent'.

-

* * *

-

"Could you please... reply your last word?"

Gokudera shocked.

Haru's face was getting more red. Gokudera looked her face and..."Hahii! Don't look at me like that!"

But it was too late. Gokudera's face was getting closer to Haru.

Both of them were different...

They were just like sky and earth...

But they placed at the same place...

Vongola.

The place where they met at first time.

The place they were had high words.

The place that brought them into accord.

The place...

...they made a bond.

When there was no Haru, Gokudera would get bored. If there was no Gokudera, Haru would get bored too.

They need each other.

They are connected.

-

Gokudera's face was getting closer with Haru's face.

Zoomed.

Gokudera's lips was getting closer with Haru's lips.

10 centimeters...

5 centimeters...

"Aishiteru."

0 cm.

*** F I N ***

**Author's Note:**

Finally! I made an English fic! *opening champagne*

Actually this is my first English fic. I'm sorry if there were too many grammar error. I'm quite suck at this...

Yeah! Please review!

Kiss for you,

Mitoia.


End file.
